Brian, Yuna, Hiccup, and the Spring Death
Brian, Yuna, Hiccup, and the Spring Death is the 26th episode of the eight season in The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Plot Brian, Yuna, and Hiccup enter a area full of nothing but thorns. As they continue the thorns sprout flowers, the barren dirt grows lush greenery, and the entire atmosphere changes. Then out of a giant flower sprouts a woman who convinces them to rest with her and take a break from their morning walk. They obliges, and lay their heads in her lap, completely relaxed, but they are plagued by visons of Ernie that keep them alert. As they try to leave they are forced back bown and realizes that they are tricked. But as they go to attack her the greenery rushes up around them and the illusion is dispelled, they are back in the barren field of thorns. The woman watches as they leave. Trivia *This episode is based off the spring part from the Samurai Jack episode, "The Four Seasons of Death". Transcript see Yuna, Brian, and Hiccup walking throw thorns, and they turned to flowers! As they walk the dirty grows lush green and the atmosphere changes. Then see a giant flower Brian: What the? a woman emerges from the flower Woman: I see you. I see inside of you. With a heart, warrior, and protector. Brian: Uh, yes. Woman: It is in your nature to sacrifice all that is living? You are dragon riders. Yuna: Well, I Uhm. Woman: But what replenishes you? before Brian can say anything she walks to him Woman: What brings you here to this land? Hiccup: Our morning walk. Woman: You have walked far to long. Brian: Who are you? Woman: To aid you. For your cause to provide you. Brian: But, we... Woman: You are tired, weary of walking. Like a weigh upon your shoulders. Your walk offens you no peace. Yuna: Well, yes. But... Woman: Stay. A moment, where it is peaceful. Rejuvenate your resensives, and regain your strength. There water to drink, and food to eat. Be at peace young dragon riders. Be at peace. Brian: We, we thank you. But we.. Woman: Is it true you riders cannot rest from time to time? Yuna: It is true. Woman: So? Why deney your self it serves no purpose. Your not, even after if your rest. Brian: Well, we are a bit weary from my morning walk. I guess we'll rest a moment. their heads in her lap, completely relaxed. But they see visions of Ernie, that wakes them up. But when they relax again they sees another vision from him. Ernie: Guys! Brian: up We should go. Woman: Stay, you must not leave. Not yet, stay, rest. they see another vision from Ernie Hiccup: No! We must go! Woman No! YOU WILL STAY! Hiccup: Guys! see they are tangled in thorns but break free. The woman fires vines at Brian, but Brian breaks free and Yuna cuts author vines and is about to shoot the woman but the greenery rushes up around him and the illusion is dispelled, he is back in the barren field of thorns. Hiccup: We're back were we started! Brian: Let's get out of here, before that woman comes back! run off Woman: them leave with an evil smile on her face Category:Episodes Category:Shorts